Sweet Christmas
by 9094
Summary: [DRABBLES] Natal, berarti kejutan... dan cinta./ "Forever Christmas? Forever by my side?" / Taekook fiction / BL
1. Chapter 1 Hug Me Tight

**"** **Sweet Christmas: Hug Me Tight"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special present for** ** _–InfinitelyLove_** **and** ** _orangestae_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Taekook Fiction**

 **Shounen-Ai / Romance / T / Drabble**

 **Written by 9094**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Forever Christmas?_**

 ** _Forever by my side?"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Contains of some drabbles, genre gak berat-berat amat /maunya fluffy Mostly Dom!Tae. Some Drabbles, gak usah dipikirin, whether its Dom!Tae or Dom!Gguk, believe me gak akan nemu, mereka sama-sama** ** _keras_** **, nikmatin ajah~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[I]**

Penguhujung bulan Oktober bukan waktu yang tepat untuk sekedar menikmati udara bebas di titik pusat kota Seoul. Meskipun, indahnya pernak-pernik unik yang mulai terpasang di beberapa sisi jalan raya –dan jangan lupakan, jajanan murah khas street food berderet di sepanjang jalan distrik Myeongdong.

Jungkook Jeon, anggota termuda dari _boygroup_ BTS, yang sedang naik daun tersebut, tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak bergerak dari gelungan selimut yang kini membungkus tubuhnya. Suhu di luar sana mencapai 9 derajat Celcius. Dan menurut pemuda dengan bobot tubuh paling bongsor di _grup_ nya, lebih baik mati saja orang yang memaksa untuk beraktifitas di luar sana.

Keterlaluan dinginnya.

Terkutuklah musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai akhir masanya. Ingatkan dirinya untuk tidak menambah makian serta cacian manis untuk iklim negaranya sendiri yang memiliki 4 musim. Sekali lagi, 4 musim. _Mati saja kau musim gugur,_ jangan tanyakan padaku siapa yang berpikiran seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook.

Dan

.

.

lebih keterlaluan lagi, teriakan Hoseok di luar kamarnya. Memaksa bahkan mengumpati dirinya yang sedari 2 jam yang lalu, mengurung diri di kamarnya tanpa berniat untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari markas tercintanya. "Jeon, 1 jam lagi kita ada schedule di daerah Gangnam." Jungkook yakin, _hyung_ dengan senyum bak matahari-nya tersebut, berdiri tepat di belakang pintu kamarnya.

Ia menggerutu sejenak tanpa berniat menyahuti ucapan Hoseok. Biarkan saja kakaknya tersebut berteriak semaunya di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia tak peduli, dan tak ingin peduli. Tubuhnya lebih membutuhkan kehangatan dari balutan selimutnya, dibandingkan teriakan Hoseok di luar sana.

Kalau perlu ia akan menyetel music sekencang-kencangnya menggunakan _Bluetooth speaker_ favoritnya, yang sempat dibawa bersamanya saat berlibur di Hawaii beberapa waktu lalu. Berniat memutar semua playlist bergenre EDM miliknya, sehingga mampu menenggelamkan teriakan-teriakan manusiawi milik kakaknya di luar sana.

Baru saja dirinya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya –berniat mengambil ponsel di atas nakas samping kasur tidurnya. Debuman cukup keras diringi suara khas pintu terkunci, yang Jungkook yakini berasal dari kamarnya, masuk melalui gendang telinganya. Tak sampai disitu, ia dikagetkan dengan tarikan kasar pada selimutnya. Menghasilkan rengekan tak suka dari bibir ranum miliknya.

Hendak melemparkan makian pada siapa saja pelaku yang membuat keributan kecil pada kamarnya, namun urung niatnya begitu menangkap satu entitas dengan surai _ash_ _grey_ terikat kuda di kepalanya. Menatapnya dengan sorot tajam, yang Jungkook yakini kakaknya yang satu ini marah padanya. Perlu kugaris bawahi, marah besar terhadap maknae kesayangannya.

Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Ingin memberontak namun sudah terintimadasi duluan dengan tatapan tajam milik kakak termudanya. Manik bulat Jungkook berpendar ketakutan saat membalas tatapan tajam pemuda yang masih berdiri di samping kasurnya. Jungkook tak kuat, sungguh!

Ia yang memutuskan kontak duluan. Mencari pegangan dimana saja asalkan tidak ketauan kakaknya bahwa ia ketakutan.

Namun bukan Jungkook namanya jika harus tunduk sekali saja pada kakaknya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian tatapan tak kalah sengitnya ia berikan pada pemuda dihadapannya, "Tae-hyung, kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu kamarku terlebih dahulu? Sangat tidak sopan Hyung….. kemudian," Ia menunjuk pintu yang ada di depannya, "Kenapa kau membanting pintuku keras sekali hyung? Kau ingin dimarahi manager hyung jika pintuku rusak hyung? Tidak kan?... lagipula, untuk apa kau datang ke kamarku hingga harus mengunci pintu seperti itu?"

Taehyung menatap sebentar kearahnya, kemudian mengambil posisi tepat disamping pemuda bermarga Jeon tersebut. Bergumam sebentar kemudian mengusap pelan rambut sewarna jelaga milik Jungkook. Membuatnya tunduk begitu patuh dibawah usapan penuh afeksi milik Taehyung.

Jika sudah begini, Jungkook semakin tak ingin beranjak dari kasur miliknya.

Berada di bawah selimut, mencari kehangatan memang suatu pilihan bagi Jungkook. Tapi. Beda kasus, jika ia diperhadapkan dengan kakak kesayangannya yang terus memberikan sentuhan menenangkan seperti ini.

"Tidurlah, aku akan tetap seperti ini hingga 30 menit kedepan." Selimut dinaikkan hingga sebatas dada pemuda asal Daegu tersebut. Jungkook sendiri tidur beralaskan lengan milik kakaknya tersebut. Usapan lembut tak pernah berhenti. Lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya semakin erat. Dan sebelum Jungkook tenggelam semakin jauh pada alam bawah sadarnya, ia mendengar kalimat Taehyung samar-samar, "Janji padaku, untuk mendengarkan ucapan hyung lainnya setelah ini. Nanti.. aku akan memelukmu di sepanjang perjalanan, supaya kau tak perlu takut untuk kedinginan lagi."

Dan tak ada lagi yang membuka suara, semakin mengantar Jungkook pada mimpi indahnya.

Taehyung dengan usapan dari jari-jari paling lentik diantara semua anggota, pada kepalanya sendiri, serta pelukan erat disekitar pinggang sempitnya, bukan menjadi pilihan baginya. Namun, sebuah keharusan teruntuk Jeon Jungkook sendiri.

 _Menyenangkan bukan?_

 _._

 _Penghujung bulan oktober, jangan pernah bersahabat dengan suhu di kota Seoul. Tapi, jika diberi pelukan hangat dari sang kekasih?_

 _Jeon Jungkook akan memberikan seratus ciuman untuk musim gugur sendiri._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Makasih~**_

 _ **Gak sempurna, jadinya gagal.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Typo?**_

 _ **Maaf~**_

 _ **Review Ju(ng~)Se(ng~)Yo(ng~)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Let Me Know You

**"** **Sweet Christmas: Let Me Know You"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Taekook Fiction**

 **Shounen-Ai / Romance / T / Drabble**

 **.**

 **Written by 9094**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Forever Christmas?_**

 ** _Forever by my side?"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[II]**

 _'_ _Hei, kau tau pemuda tampan dengan senyum seperti kelinci dari depatermen seni dan olahraga?'_

Berani taruhan.

Seorang Kim Taehyung bukanlah termasuk dalam jajaran mahasiswa teladan dengan tatanan rambut disemir klimis serta dua mata 'buatan' yang bertengger rapi di hidung bak perosotan miliknya.

Bukan juga seorang mahasiswa dengan predikat, 'berambisi satu' yang selalu mendekap ensiklopedi-ensiklopedi dengan berat rata-rata 750 gram tersebut, atau bahkan yang selalu setia mengumpulkan tugas satu hari sebelum _deadline_ tugas dikumpulkan.

Dan, ia juga bukanlah mahasiswa terpintar, asuhan dosen nomor satu di universitasnya, yang hampir tiap harinya berkutat dengan tugas mahasiswa lainnya yang seringkali dinilai berdasarkan tebal atau tidaknya hasil laporan hingga menentukan alphabet A maupun D pada hasil kerja mereka.

Berani taruhan. Ia bukan pemuda seperti itu.

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda, dengan visualisasi wajah berlebihan, yang kini sedang menjalani semester akhirnya di departemen cinematografi.

Mahasiswa dengan kadar otak pas-pasan. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Tidaklah rajin, dan tidak termasuk dalam jajaran mahasiswa pemalas. Ia cenderung biasa-biasa saja. Jika saja, wajahnya itu tidak menandingi _idol-idol_ jaman sekarang.

Hanya saja, mendekati penghujung bulan oktober, eksistensi pemuda asal Daegu tersebut semakin meningkat di sekitar kawasan universitasnya. Meningkat dalam artian, ia selalu hadir bahkan tanpa alasan seperti jadwal mata kuliahnya, yang memang selalu berakhir di hari selasa tiap minggunya.

Dan, lebih anehnya lagi. Ia seperti mahasiswa pindah jurusan, karena–

.

.

–demi Tuhan! Dua hari dalam seminggu ia habiskan untuk berada di sekitar departemen penjurusannya, dan enam hari dalam seminggu akan ia habiskan untuk duduk manis atau bahkan sekedar lewat begitu saja di koridor departemen Seni dan Olahraga.

Rutinitas sampingan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Membuat pemuda tersebut hampir menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan sebagian mahasiswa departemen seni dan olahraga. Bermodalkan wajah bak malaikat dan kepribadian terbuka khas seorang Kim Taehyung, hal tersebut tidaklah sulit.

"Mampir lagi tae?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu keluar ruang seni tari yang berada di hadapannya. Mengabaikan sejenak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabat satu asramanya tersebut, kemudian sembarangan memasuki ruangan di depannya.

Tidak mendapati pemuda yang dicarinya, ia kembali berdiri di samping pemuda tadi, "Dimana kelinciku, Jimin? Kau tak mungkin menyekapnya di kamar asramakan?"

Dan pemuda dengan sebutan Jimin tersebut memutar bola matanya bosan. Kim Taehyung sungguh berlebihan. "Ia diminta ke ruang dosen beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum kau datang." Jimin menunjuk bangunan megah di depannya. "Dan lagi-lagi, ini kegagalanmu yang ke 25 kalinya untuk bertemu dengan idolamu yang satu itu"

Taehyung terbahak mendengar penuturan Jimin. Ia sedikit tersinggung sih dengan fakta kegagalannya yang ternyata sudah cukup banyak tersebut. "Hei, siapa yang kau sebut idola hah?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung-ssi. Memangnya sekarang dia siapamu? Pacarmu? Bukan kan? Kenalan saja tidak. " Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "Kau tau, dosen-dosenku bahkan telah mengenalmu, akibat rutinitasmu tiap harinya. Menjadi stalker sejati dari idola kampus departemen Seni dan Olahraga."

Tak banyak reaksi yang diberikan Taehyung. Terlampau acuh. Dan hingga saat ini, Jimin tak habis pikir dengan niat sekeras baja milik teman beda departemennya ini. Berulang kali datang mengunjungi gedung departemennya, namun selalu berakhir dengan tidak bertemunya ia dengan sang idola yang dimaksudkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook?

 _'_ _Hei, kau tau pemuda tampan dengan senyum seperti kelinci dari depatermen seni dan olahraga?'_

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung. 22 Tahun. Dari department Cinematography._

 _Akhir musim gugur, saat kelopak sakura jatuh untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _Ia telak jatuh akan pesona pemuda dengan garis senyuman menyerupai kelinci._

 _._

 _'_ _Kau tahu? Aku selalu melihatnya di taman belakang ujung koridor kelas tarinya. Dan saat kelopak sakura tearkhir jatuh di atas buku bacaannya, apakah tak masalah bagiku untuk jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

 _Apakah tak apa-apa bagiku, ketika ia membalas tatapan penuh dambaan ku, dengan senyum semanis buah cherry miliknya?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _D-48 Christmas~ gak ngitung padahal ._**

 ** _Dan ini isinya gaje T_T maapkeun~ daku masih stress ama tugas desain ~_**

 ** _dan Makasih~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _p.s : minggu malam-rabu malam tiap minggu kedepannya no apdet_**

 ** _Review Ju(ng~)Se(ng~)Yo(ng~)_**


End file.
